The Magic of the Marauders
by acekiller157
Summary: The story of the Marauders during all seven years and of how James and Lily fell in love. Contains: JamesLily, SiriusOC, RemusOC.
1. The Beginning

Hello there I am new to the Harry Potter zone,but I thought I would write a story to see how it goes. Let me tell you now this is about the Marauders and isn't really canon because J.K. Rowling didn't give us loads on these guys. However when I get farther along if I decide to do a story on Harry I will decide if it will be canon or not. I do not own the Harry Potter characters that you recognize. Any you do not are my characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning.**

James Potter was ecstatic!! He had finally received his letter to go to Hogwarts! He was able to begin his training as a wizard. He bounded down the stairs screaming, "MOM, I got my Hogwarts letter!!!!"

Mrs. Potter smiled to herself. "Really James? That's great! I'm proud of you son. Are you excited?"

"Of course! I can't wait to go!!! When does dad get home? I can't wait to tell him!!!"

"Tell me what?" Mr. Potter said as he walked into the room.

"DAD!! I got my Hogwarts letter!" said James who was beaming.

Mr. Potter chuckled. "Well, I am certainly proud of you James. We will have to start getting you school supplies. You have about a month until you have to leave so we will shop soon.

_One Month Later._

"Are you all packed?" said Mrs. Potter smiling down at her son.

"Yes!" James said excitedly. "When do we leave in the morning?"

"Hmmm I think we should leave around nine thirty." Mr. Potter said while he wrote the time down on the calendar.

"Well James you had better head up to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a very busy day!" Mrs. Potter said.

"All right! Come up and say goodnight!" James raced up the stairs in order to try and get to sleep faster to make his first day of school arrive sooner. James climbed into bed and he thought of his best friend, Chris, who would not be able to go with him. He sighed sadly. Hogwarts would have been better if Chris could have gone.

Soon Mrs. Potter came in and kissed her son goodnight. As she left she passed her husband who was coming in to say goodnight as well.

"Well, goodnight James. I hope you can sleep tonight! Tomorrow will be a very busy day!"

"Yea, it will. I only wish my best friend could come with me dad." James sighed.

Mr. Potter looked at his son with eyes full of understanding. "I know how you feel James. I had to leave my best friend when I went to Hogwarts as well, but I made new friends very quickly! I met your mother in the fourth year and we became good friends. Sleep tight James."

James woke up at seven. He was soo excited today was the day he would leave for Hogwarts! He wondered which House he would end up in. His father had been in Gryffindor, but his mother had been in Ravenclaw. James got out of bed and quickly got dressed into his clothes. His Hogwarts robes were packed away in his trunk and he would change into those later. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mother was making pancakes.

"Look who is finally awake!" Mrs. Potter grinned.

"Morning Mom! Morning Dad!" James said as he sat down.

Mr. Potter folded up the _Daily Prophet _and smiled at his son. "Are you ready to leave James?"

"Of course I am! I am so excited about today!" James exclaimed.

His mother laughed and set the pancakes on the table and the Potter family ate breakfast together.

The family finished and Mrs. Potter started putting the dishes into the sink. James ran up the stairs followed by his father to get his trunk. He ran into his room and found a cage with a brown owl in it. The owl turned its head to look at James curiously.

"Is this owl mine?" James asked his father astounded.

"Yes James, We decided to get you an owl for a present." Mr. Potter replied laughing.

"He is beautiful!! I will have to think of a name for him." James grabbed the handle of the owl cage while his father grabbed his trunk and they both headed downstairs. They met Mrs. Potter at the bottom and the three Potters got into their car and drove to King's Cross. Soon the car drove into the station parking lot and the family walked into the station.

"Platform nine." James said as they pasted a barrier and then he looked towards the next number and stopped. "Platform 10? Where is platform nine and three quarters Dad?"

"Well James we have to run at that barrier in between the two platforms and we will go right through it."

James looked at him with wide eyes. "We have to run at a solid barrier?"

"Yes James. Now come along." Mrs. Potter said.

The family started running at the platform and as they were about to hit it James closed his eyes. When he opened them there was a scarlet steam engine in front of him.

"Wow we made it!" James exclaimed.

Mr. Potter laughed. "Of course we did James."

"Well we better get you on the train." Mrs. Potter said.

The family walked towards the train and Mr. Potter helped James lift his trunk and owl cage onto the train. James turned towards his parents to say goodbye.

"Take good care of yourself James!" Mrs. Potter said as she hugged him close. "Make sure you write to let us how what is happening at Hogwarts."

"Have fun James!" Mr. Potter said as he hugged James. "Just make sure you behave." He winked.

"I will." James said as he climbed onto the train. He looked back at his parents and waved. They both waved at him. His dad was smiling while his mom had tears in her eyes.

James started down the corridor and looked into compartments for a place to sit. He finally found an empty compartment. He went in and stowed his trunk and owl. Then he sat down next to the window.

Suddenly, the door slid open. A boy with long black hair stood there and he looked at James expectantly.

"Excuse me. Do you mind if I sit here? Most the compartments are full."

"Not at all." James said as he got to his feet. "Do you need any help with your trunk?"

"Thanks." the boy said as the two of them stowed the trunk and then sat down.

"What is your name?" James asked.

"Sirius Black," he said, sticking out his hand. "What is yours?"

"James Potter," James said as he shook Sirius' hand. "What year are you?"

"This is my first year. Looks as if it is the same for you. Are you nervous?" Sirius asked his new friend.

"Yeah I am, but I am sure everything will be great!" James said. "What House do you think you will be in?"

Sirius' face seem to darken. "My whole family has been in Slytherin, but I don't want to be. I would rather be in Gryffindor. However my parents will probably be upset with me."

James smiled. "I want to be in Gryffindor too!!! My dad was in that House!"

The two boys were so busy talking that they didn't notice a shabby looking boy open the compartment door.

"Do you two mind if I join you in here?"

James looked up at the boy and quickly gave him a smile.

"Not at all. Come and join us!"

"What is your name?" Sirius asked as he helped the boy stow his trunk.

"Remus Lupin. What about you two?"

"James Potter."

"Sirius Black."

"Well it's nice to meet both of you!" Remus said as he sat down.

"Nice to meet you as well." James replied politely. "What about you Remus? What House do you want?"

"Well I would either like Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. My parents said those are good Houses."

James laughed. "Looks like we all want to be in Gryffindor. Let's hope it happens."

The three boys continued to talk as the train went along the track getting closer to Hogwarts.


	2. Sorted into Houses

Hey there! Another update is coming now. I want to say I do not own the Harry Potter world. I only own any characters you do not recognize. Well I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sorted into Houses.**

The Hogwarts Express pulled into the station later that evening. The three boys were now trading Wizard cards they had received from the Chocolate Frogs. The three boys immediately stopped when they pulled into the station.

"Looks like we're here." Remus said nervously.

"Hey cheer up Remus! This is going to be lots of fun! I can't believe I already have two great friends." James said.

Both Remus and Sirius grinned. "Well lets grab our trunks and get off the train." Sirius said as he grabbed his trunk.

James lifted Remus' trunk down and then lifted his own and his owl's cage.

"Wow that is a beautiful owl. What is his name?" Remus said.

"I was thinking about calling him Chocolate." James said delighted that his friend liked his owl.

"Good choice."

The three boys walked out onto the station and looked around as most of the students walked towards the castle. The boys started in that direction when they heard a loud voice.

"Firs' Years this Way!"

James looked towards the voice and was shocked. The man looked like a giant.

"Wow, who do you suppose that is?" James asked.

"I dunno, but he looks like a giant." Remus replied.

"Firs' Years follow me. Jus' leave your luggage and follow me."

The three boys put their trunks on the ground and James told Chocolate that someone would get him. Then the three boys walked towards the "giant" and stood with the rest of the first years.

"My name is Rubeus Hagrid and you may call me Hagrid." Hagrid turned towards the boats ad said, "All right get into the boats, but no more than four to a boat."

James and his friends climbed into one of the boats and sat down. They were joined by a pretty looking black haired girl who smiled at the boys. The boats started across the lake. Suddenly, Hogwarts came into view. All the students gasped. The building was immense and seemed to light up the entire sky.

The boats came to a stop and Hagrid led the first years into a large hallway. A fierce-looking woman was waiting in the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" The woman said. "I am Professor McGonagall. Please wait while I check to see if we are ready for you yet."

James turned to Sirius and whispered. "That woman looked very stern. We might have to work hard in her class."

Sirius grinned."You know James, there are many ways to break a teacher in."

Remus and James looked at him in shock. "Break her in? Are you mad Sirius?" Remus asked astounded.

"Nah, I was only kidding. You guys looked a little too serious."

Professor McGonagall returned to the hall. "The other students are ready for you now. Follow me."

The first years followed McGonagall into the Great Hall and noticed four tables which all the students were arranged around. Towards the front of the room was the Staff table and in front of that was a stool was a tattered hat sitting atop it. Remus nudged James and pointed upwards. James looked up and saw that the ceiling matched the sky outside.

Professor McGonagall took out a list and started reading names off the list in alphabetical order. James groaned. He hated being towards the end of a list.

"BLACK, SIRIUS."

Sirius jumped up and walked towards the stool. He sat down and put on the hat.

"Hmmm, Yes I see much courage in you. You are different from the other Blacks. I believe you belong in GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius took off the hat and walked towards the table that was roaring loudly. He sat down and grinned at his friends. James grinned back, but noticed a witch in Slytherin looking very angrily in Sirius' direction.

"EVANS, LILY."

James looked up to see a beautiful red headed girl put on the hat. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screamed.

Lily ran to join the table and sat not far from Sirius.

"HENRY, CHRISTINA."

The black haired girl from the boat ran up and put the hat on. The hat seemed to take longer with Christina than it had with most people, but then it screamed "GRYFFINDOR!"

"LUPIN, REMUS."

Remus smiled at James and went to put on the hat.

"What do we have here. Very courageous to have come through so much suffering. Better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus removed the hat with a look of glee and ran to sit next to Sirius.

"MARTIN, EMMA."

A sandy haired girl walked up to the hat and put it on. The hat seemed to consider for a moment and then "RAVENCLAW!"

"PETTIGREW, PETER."

A small mousy haired boy who looked like he was about to faint walked up to the stool and put the hat on. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Peter jumped down and joined the Gryffindor table.

"POTTER, JAMES."

James walked towards the hat hoping he was to be in Gryffindor. He put on the hat.

"Yes, Yes. I can see that you are very trusting and have much courage. In that case, it had better be GRYFFINDOR!"

James rand down to the table and sat between Remus and Sirius who were both grinning at him.

"SNAPE, SEVERUS."

James looked up to see a greasy hooked nose boy put the hat on his head. "That boy looks like trouble." he whispered to his friends.

"SLYTHERIN." the hat shouted.

"Yeah, he is going to be a problem. Know any good curses?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I do." James replied grinning.

The final students were sorted and McGonagall took the Sorting Hat away. The teacher in the highest chair stood up and silence ensued.

"Greetings, and welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor Dumbledore."

James looked at his friends who were staring in awe at the legendary headmaster.

"Just a few reminders before we start the feast." Dumbledore said. "All students are reminded that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. No students may enter without a teacher present. Also, remember that no magic is to be used in the halls between classes. Mr. Filch has asked me to tell you that any banned items will be posted outside of his office."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and spoke again."Any students wishing to play Quidditch must talk to their team captain. However only second years and older are allowed to play."

James gave a sad sigh. He wanted to try out now.

"And Now," said Dumbledore."The feast may begin."

The empty platters filled themselves with loads of food. James looked at Remus and Sirius and their eyes were very large. The three of them laughed and started to fill their plates. Hogwarts was going to be great James thought.


	3. First Night at Hogwarts

Hey everyone. In answer to everyone's question, Sirius was meaning to try and get McGonagall to be less strict ha-ha. That was my intentional meaning. I have a question for my readers. Would you like this story to go into Harry Potter or would you like a completely different take on Harry Potter? I don't know whether or not to follow canon. I will with the details I have for now, but later please let me know. Anyways here is the next update so enjoy and please hit that review button.**

* * *

Chapter 3: First Night at Hogwarts.**

James looked at his two friends and his eyes got wide. Sirius was still shoving food into his mouth. Remus looked shocked as well.

"Sirius, slow down, you act as if you have never seen food!" James said astounded.

"Well, James. I happen to have never had free food before." Sirius remarked.

Remus sat dumbfounded. "You had to pay for food at home?!?"

"The stories I could tell you." Sirius muttered darkly.

"I thought your parents liked you." James said suspiciously.

Sirius laughed. "They did until I said I wouldn't follow in my father's footsteps. Now I'm not in Slytherin."

Remus and James exchanged startled glances.

"Well, I've eaten enough. Let's go." Sirius stated.

The three boys walked towards the grand staircase when a girl stepped in front of them. She had heavy lidded eyes and didn't look happy. Sirius groaned.

"Gryffindor! How could you do this? You dishonor the family, Sirius!" the girl shrieked.

"Well excuse me Bellatrix." Sirius said with a sneer. "I have no desire to turn out like you or the rest of my family!"

"Wait until your parents hear of this." Bellatrix said as her eyes narrowed.

"Why don't you leave him alone?" James said as his eyes blazed.

"Stay out of this Potter! I hope you learn to watch your back Sirius." Bellatrix turned and stalked away.

"What a wonderful family you have Sirius." James commented.

"Thanks James, that means a lot to me." Sirius replied dryly.

"Oh come on Sirius. You must have some great relatives." Remus said.

"There was Andromeda. She seemed to see things in my view." Sirius said.

The three boys reached a painting of a Fat Lady dressed in pink. The Lady looked at the boys and said, "Password?"

The boys looked at each other in horror. They needed a password? James thought.

"The password is Gillyweed."

The boys turned around to see the small boy, Peter, walking towards them.

"Thanks!" Remus said offering a grin.

The four boys walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and looked around in amazement. They walked up the stairs into the Boys Dormitory and saw their trunks next to four beds.

Peter turned to the other boys and extended a hand. "Hello, I'm Peter Pettigrew. Looks like we are bunk mates."

"Remus Lupin." Remus said extending a hand.

"James Potter."

"Sirius Black."

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. I don't have many friends so would you like to be?" Peter asked nervously.

"Sure, we would be happy to have another friend." James said looking at Remus who nodded.

"Any ideas on what classes will be fun?" James asked.

"I'm looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I might need it now with Bellatrix on my case." Sirius said grimacing.

"I agree with Sirius, Defense Against the Dark Arts sounds like a lot of fun. I want to learn about many creatures and spells to use." Remus said.

"Herbology sounds interesting." Peter said. "I think plants are interesting."

"I was told by Ollivander that my wand was made for Transfiguration so I hope I can be good in that class!" James replied enthused.

"Isn't it nice?" Peter asked looking out the window.

"What?" Sirius asked confused.

"Look at the moon. It's almost full. It looks so nice out there." Peter said.

Remus looked nervous. A full moon, he thought. What am I going to tell my friends? I can't tell them I'm a Werewolf. They will probably desert me.

"You ok Remus? You are looking a little pale." James asked concerned.

"Yeah, don't worry. It's nothing." Remus said giving a small smile.

James and Sirius exchanged a look which Peter caught. What could be wrong with their new friend?

"So, is anyone up for a game of Exploding Snap before bed?" Remus asked grinning.

The boys all nodded and soon were playing. Sirius ended up winning, but the game made the boys in high spirits.

"Well we should probably tuck in. See you guys in the morning." James said.

The four boys got into nightclothes and went to bed.

Meanwhile, in the girl's dorm, Lily and her new friend Christina were talking earnestly. The other two girls had already gone to bed, but Lily and Christina were happy to talk.

"Don't be nervous Lily!" Christina exclaimed. "You'll be fine. Some of the best witches and wizards are muggleborn."

Lily smiled gratefully at her new friend. "Thanks Christina. You've been a great help. I don't know how I'll ever keep up."

"You'll be fine Lily. Let's enjoy our first night here." Christina said smiling. "So, Lily do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Lily's face darkened. "Yeah…Her name is Petunia, but she was pretty mad when she found out that I was coming here. It drove a wedge between us. Then there was that Snape boy that convinced me to read a letter Petunia had sent to Dumbledore asking to come here. However, Sev is still my friend unlike those boys on the train. They were so rude. I wish I knew their names."

"Awww, I'm sorry about your sister. I have a younger sister who is 3 years younger and will be coming here later. Maybe you can meet her then!" Christina beamed.

Lily laughed. "I would love to meet her. She sounds like a great person and probably is since she is your sister."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me! So, what class are you looking forward to tomorrow?" Christina asked.

"The wand maker said my wand was excellent for Charms so I am wondering what that class will be like. What about you?"

"I think that Defense Against the Dark Arts will be a fun class." Christina replied. "So, do you have any questions about the wizarding world?"

"Well let's see. Do wizards have any fun sports?" Lily asked.

"Of course, we do!" Christina exclaimed. "You haven't heard of Quidditch so I'll explain."

The two girls talked about Quidditch for a while before falling asleep. Lily was already feeling better about her life at Hogwarts. She hoped the classes would be fun and that she could make more friends.

* * *

I wanted to point out that Lily and Snape did get in the train car with James and Sirius before Remus arrived, but I didn't put it in. However, the event still occurred. I might go back and fix this error, but those of you who have read Deathly Hallows do know exactly what happened. I won't leave out any other key "Snape" point. Ha-ha.


	4. First Day of Classes

Hey there again. Sorry there hasn't been an update sooner, but I've been really busy. So let's get this new chapter underway. Oh, before I forget, I'm going to try and keep this story as canon as possible, but I might have Sirius and Remus end up with people? I could use some input on that. So please hit that review button.

* * *

**Chapter 4: First Day of Classes.**

The sun was shining brightly over Hogwarts on the first day of classes. Most of the students were still just starting to wake up. Those that were awake were talking enthusiastically about classes and the school year. Some students were already outside taking a walk through the nice breeze next to the lake whose surface was shimmering like a bunch of diamonds. However, four boys in Gryffindor were still sleeping soundly in their beds and were not thinking of waking up.

"Ughhhhhh!" James groaned as he woke up. He looked around his room and smiled. His three friends were still sleeping, but their room looked nice. This is going to be a great year! he thought. He looked over as he saw Sirius stirring and then watched him sit up.

"Good morning mate!" James said with a grin.

"Morning." Remus responded while Sirius grunted and throw a pillow at James. James glared at him.

Remus laughed at Sirius' morning self.

Peter sat up and jerked a thumb in Sirius' direction. "What's wrong with him?"

James snorted. "Obviously, he isn't a morning person."

"I LIKE waking up at 11:00." Sirius shouted.

"Well, so do I, but I don't want to be late on the first day or any day for that matter." Remus said.

James climbed out of bed and started to get dressed. He turned around and saw Remus and Peter were dressed while Sirius was still in bed grumbling.

"We'll meet you downstairs Sirius." James called over his shoulder and received a loud grumble in response. Peter and Remus both laughed.

"I hope we don't have to go through that every morning." James said while rubbing his arm. "That was too hard of a hit."

"Who hit you? I should congratulate them. Serves you right for messing with my friends on the train." Lily said glowering at James as she left the common room.

Peter looked at James in shock. "What did you do to her?"

"Well, I didn't do anything to her. I did it to her friend, Snivellus who was that Snape kid that got sorted into Slytherin and now she dislikes me." James said grimacing.

"Well, James perhaps you shouldn't have insulted the boy." Remus said looking at James.

The three boys continued to talk on their way down to breakfast. When the reached the Great Hall, they sat down at their table and filled their plates up.

Soon the boys finished their plates and still there was no sign of Sirius. The three boys headed to the Grand Staircase when another group of boys intercepted them.

"There he is! That is the boy who made fun of me on the train."

The three boys whirled around to see Snape and a gang of boys with him. A few looked older then Snape was.

"Snivellus, how nice it is to see you again!" James smiled.

"Quiet, Potter! You might want to turn around and keep walking so you don't get in any trouble." A boy with blonde hair and a prefect's badge on his robes who James recognized as Lucius Malfoy.

"Sorry, we'll be leaving now." Remus said politely to the group of boys. The boys turned to go and Lucius grabbed James' arm.

"Now you are in a big rush? I think you need to apologize for your rude behavior." Lucius said.

James looked shocked and Remus' eyes narrowed. Remus was starting to like these guys less and less. Peter just looked as if he didn't want to get involved in a fight.

"Apologize? Does Severus have to apologize?" James asked while spitting out Snape's name.

"Why? What damage did he cause? There is no point." Lucius smiled.

"Then I refuse to apologize!"James said defiantly.

Lucius grabbed James' arm. "What did you say Potter? You should listen to prefects."

"Take your hand off my friend, Malfoy!" Sirius yelled from the top of the stairs. "You want my cousin to learn of this?"

Lucius jerked. "Sirius, your family will want nothing to do with you after they learn that you have been put in Gryffindor. Anyways, you should know better then to yell at a prefect."

"Lucius, I would have thought a prefect would behave better then to gain up on first years. My duty is with the Gryffindors and yours is with the Slytherins so leave them alone." A girl with long brown hair came up behind the Slytherins.

The girl turned towards the 4 boys as the Slytherins left and gave them a resigning sigh. "You four shouldn't start trouble with them. They aren't a great bunch. If you have any problems let me know! My name is Caridee Richmond." She gave them a wave and left.

The four boys raced to their first class which was Herbology. Professor Sprout taught the class about their goals for the class and some of the things they would be doing with plants. Peter looked intrigued about the activities. She gave them no homework for their first day.

The boy's next class was Potions where Professor Slughorn taught the class about the mixture that could be created by mixing aphodel with wormwood. The boys had to read a chapter for homework.

Charms was next and the boys filed in to see Professor Flitwick who started the class off with Wingardium Leviosa and Lily was the only one who had accomplish it by the end of class so practice was assigned.

Transfiguration was James' favorite class. He seemed to do the best in it and he didn't mind Professor McGonagall. He ended up helping Peter transform his rat into a goblet by the end of class and they had to read a chapter for homework.

Defense Against the Dark Arts turned out to be liked by all four boys. Professor Alcott taught the boys Protego,the shield charm, which was assigned for practice.

The four boys climbed the stairs back to their common room talking about the day's activities and about the next days with Flying lessons and Astronomy.

* * *

So there you go! Kind of a reasonable chapter length with not a lot focusing on classes, but now we can start getting into them more. Well I might put out a outline to make characters and then I can get a few more characters in here from all those that read this! So tell me what you think!

Acekiller


	5. Halloween Mischief

Hello again. I though I'd start writing since we had a snow day today! Yay!!! ha-ha Well I would like to thank a friend of mine nicknamed Lynx for being a help for ideas and for making up a character for the story. So let's start another chapter and dive once more into the Magic of the Marauders!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Halloween Mischief.**

James looked at the calendar next to his bed. Wow, was it really only one day until Halloween? He ran a hand through his untidy black hair and got out of bed. He had already been at Hogwarts for longer then a month and it was starting to feel like home to him. However, the big difference was that he didn't get detentions at home. It seemed that his friends and him couldn't stay out of trouble even though they were great students. Professor McGonagall was astounded that her star Transfiguration student could get into so much trouble.

James walked down to breakfast with Remus and Peter since Sirius was well...refusing to get out of bed. The three boys ate a quick meal and went back to their dormitories to grab their class materials. They had Potions first which James thought was an alright class, but wasn't his favorite. He was glad that they had the class with the Ravenclaws and not the Slytherins. The boys grabbed their materials and Sirius and went to the dungeons.

The four boys sat at their usual table and James looked over to where Lily usually sat, but she wasn't there. Was she sick? Had something happened to her? Then he saw her and Christina sitting with two Ravenclaws. One had sandy blond hair and blue eyes and looked very smart. The other had raven black hair with green eyes that were brighter than Lily's and skin that was pale. James regarded the girls and then turned back to his table.

Lily and Christina had decided to be different and sat with two Ravenclaws. Lily stuck out her hand to both and said, "Hello there, my name is Lily Evans and this is my friend Christina Henry." She pointed to Christina who smiled and waved.

The sandy haired girl shook Lily's hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Lily and Christina. My name is Emma Martin." She sat back down as the other girl stood up to shake the girl's hands.

"It is nice to meet both of you. My name is October Ashcroft." She shook Lily and Christina's hands and then sat across from them.

October looked at her new friends. "What kind of animals do you have?" Emma rolled her eyes. "What?? I love animals and creatures! They are so interesting and they have a kind side like me."

"They also have a mischievous side like she does as well." Emma whispered.

October gave a small grin and looked a little hurt. "Many people are mischievous. For example, look at those four boys over there. They are much worse then I could ever be."

The other three girls turned in the direction that October was pointing. She was pointing right at James and his friends. Lily's eyes narrowed. "Those four are some of the most arrogant boys I have ever met. They insulted one of my friends before they even got to know him."

Christina grimaced behind Lily's back and October and Emma saw. Emma looked questionably at Christina who made no response.

Emma turned towards Lily. "Who is this friend they made fun of Lily?"

"His name is Severus Snape and he is one of my best friends." Lily gave a smile.

"SNAPE!!!! How can you be friends with that boy?" Emma looked very shocked which probably had to do with the fact that she shouted.

James and his friends jerked their heads up and Professor Slughorn looked up when they heard Emma scream Snape. James and Sirius both looked around to see if he was anywhere near them. Slughorn looked towards the girl's table and spoke,"Is everything all right girls?"

"Yes, everything is fine Professor. We were just talking about some of the best Potion students." Christina said with a smile. Slughorn nodded at this and went back to his work.

Lily turned away from Slughorn and back to Emma with a little glare. "Don't you start on him too. You don't know him Emma. You have to give him a chance before judging him."

Emma looked astounded. "Get to know him? I don't think I want to. He and his Slytherin buddies sent a few Ravenclaws to the Hospital wing with different symptoms."

Lily refused to turn against her friend. "Just don't tease him. He is a nice boy even if his friends aren't so let's focus on our cauldrons."

The other three girls looked at each other with resigned expressions, but didn't pursue the topic.

James looked curiously over at the girl's table. He had heard their conversation after they had mentioned Snape's name and now he wondered why Lily would ever be his friend. James had that on his mind for the rest of the day and he just nodded when the other three talked about plans for Halloween.

The next morning, James got out of bed to find Sirius already dress and trying to wake Remus and Peter.

"What are you doing up? It's morning time!" James looked and Sirius with an odd expression.

"It's Halloween! You have to be up early! So much fun stuff to do! You have to play lots of tricks." Sirius looked ecstatic.

James had a really funny look on his face and Remus and Peter burst out laughing. Sirius just looked confused that James could not comprehend that Halloween was the best. He looked down at Remus and Peter who were rolling around on the floor laughing. Finally, Remus and Peter calmed down enough for the boys to go to breakfast, but Sirius was still looking thoroughly confused.

James and company had been scouting out the castle ever since they arrived and were looking for good shortcuts around the castle or where the kitchens were. James had been wanting to find the kitchen because he wanted to pay the Slytherins back for trying to boss him around.

Classes during the day went by unusually fine because most the teachers were giving the kids a break for Halloween which the boys thought was strange. During the evening, there were a few students who decided to give some candy to the younger students, but most kids were waiting for the dinner because it was supposed to be huge!

James and his three friends decided to check a corridor they had never seen and headed down it. The went past many portraits and finally saw one of a giant bowl of fruit. Sirius leaned against the paining. "Well, this is entertaining. There is nothing to find down here. We have been wasting time."

Peter smiled mischievously. "You can never waste time on Marauder work."

Remus looked startled. "On what work?"

"Marauder, I just came up with the word."

"Interesting, I like the word. We can be the Marauders!" James said and the other boys nodded.

Suddenly, Sirius' arm slipped and he accidently tickled the pear which giggled and the portrait swung open and revealed the kitchens of Hogwarts! The boys gazed in awe as house elves rushed around frantically to get the food for the feast prepared. The boys entered the room and walked around. Finally, the house elves noticed and squeaked in fright. "What is you doing in here?"

"We just came to see if we could help you guys out with anything." Sirius lied with a smile.

"You should leave. We need no help from you boys. You isn't supposed to be in here." the elf said accusingly.

"We wanted to tell you that the Slytherins have been very bad so they don't deserve any food this meal." James said very solemn.

The house elves looked curiously at James. "What did these people do to upset everyone?"

"Well, we aren't entirely sure, but Dumbledore said they didn't deserve food." Sirius said.

"Oh, well we is not making any for them then!"

The four boys were trying hard not to laugh as they left the kitchens and walked to the Great Hall. Dumbledore said a few words and then gestured for the food to appear. However, no food appeared at the Slytherin table and there were outcries and gasps. The Marauders were doubled over in fits of laughter as they saw Snape looking around franticly for some sign of food, but could find none. The four boys all agreed that the prank was one of the best that they had ever played and none of the teachers ever figured out who caused it. After, the feast,which the Slytherins did eventually participate in, everyone went back to their dormitories to prepare for another fun day of classes.

* * *

Well, there is another chapter. I don't know what to say about this one. I thought it was ok and I had to introduce some Ravenclaws who will be main characters. Well, I must say I hope that all you people that read will review! Just hit that button in the bottom corner there! Please! Ha-ha Well I will try to update soon.

Ace


	6. Christmas Break

Well hey there again. Sorry for the very long pause from updating, it was due to a few reasons: 1. I had swimming which I am going to Sectionals on the 15 of Feb. so please wish us luck! ) 2. I have lost my train of thought, but now it is back! Well let's not keep you too much longer, so let the Magic of the Marauders envelop us again

* * *

**Chapter 6: Christmas Break.**

Remus was gone again to visit his mother with only two weeks left till Christmas. It seemed like the life was gone from the Marauders whenever he left. They went about their classes and paid attention just like normal children. The pranking spirit seemed to leave along with their friend. The teachers always seemed suspicious around this time because they thought the three boys were going to pull a surprise prank. Lily and her friends actually seemed worried since the boys were not up to competing for scores or losing points for their House. Lily regretted that she had to admit that she missed the boys being themselves.

James walked into the Charms classroom and took his seat next to Sirius and Peter and sat looking glazed eyed at the board. Sirius yapped him on the shoulder and asked for a extra quill. James pulled one out and handed it to Sirius and then both boys returned to their work. Professor Flitwick kept glancing at the three boys as if expecting them to jump up and sing or something.

Snape got annoyed with Flitwick's frequent glances at the Marauders and decided to say something. "Man, the Lupin boy should stop leaving so much. It makes his friends act like perfect students. Maybe we'll get lucky and Voldemort will kill his mother." Snape said to Avery, loud enough for the three Marauders to hear as well as Lily who was shocked at her friend's words.

James, Sirius and Peter all jerked as if they had been hit with a deadly spell. They all were on their feet in minutes and wands were suddenly pointed all over. Cries of "Stupefy" and "Impedimenta" were suddenly filling the classroom and Professor Flitwick had to grab the students not involved and push them under his desk while he tried to sort out the argument. Flitwick grabbed Frank Longbottom, a new student who was the Marauder's new dorm mate, who was in the midst of stunning Mulciber. The three Marauders and Snape were dueling off to the side and none of them looked too healthy.

James sent another jinx towards Snape. "Don't EVER insult my friends, Snivellus!" Snape who sneered at James countered the jinx. "Oh I'm sorry Potter, I didn't realize Lupin's mother was a friend."

Sirius jumped out of the way of a stunning spell and shouted,"At least we have friends, Snivellus!"

Peter dodged a rather nasty looking jinx that was headed for his head. "When you actually HAVE some friends, Snivellus, we might listen to that, though I doubt it."

Lily stood up and glared at the three boys. "He does have some friends you prats. Now leave him alone!"

James was astounded. "But Lily, you heard what he said about Remus."

"I said leave him alone, Potter!" Lily pulled out her own wand.

Professor Flitwick jumped up and squeaked,"There will be NO more fighting! Next person to send a curse will have a week's worth of detention!"

* * *

James was grinning. It was finally Christmas break and he would be able to head home. Although, that meant leaving his friends which he didn't like the concept of. However, all four boys had promised to write letters to each other. The Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station and started on its journey to King's Cross.

Meanwhile, in another compartment Lily was talking with Christina, October, and Emma. The four girls were laughing and having a good time since they were making plans to try and get together over break.

"I can't wait to get home and tell my sister all about Hogwarts! She can't wait till she is old enough to come here." Emma said.

"At least you and your sister are still on good speaking terms." Lily said sadly." My sister hates me now since I'm a witch."

"Awww, that's sad Lily, but now you have us as great friends! I don't have a brother or sister so I don't know the pleasure of a sibling, but I have friends." October said grinning.

"Man, you know I hate to say it, but I might actually miss the Marauders." The other girls looked at Christina in shock. Christina grinned. "I could use a little action during the break besides just girl activities."

The four girls laughed and as the train pulled to a stop in King's Cross they jumped up and grabbed their trunks. The girls departed the train and waved goodbye as they headed off to meet their parents.

James and Sirius waved goodbye to Remus and Peter as they headed to find their parents. James immediately found his and dragged Sirius over to meet them.

"Mom! Dad! It's so good to see you!" James said as the two boys walked up to James' parents. "This is one of my best friends, Sirius Black."

"So you are the great Sirius Black we have been hearing about in all of James' letters. It's great to finally meet you!" Mrs. Potter said as she shook Sirius' hand.

"I'm glad that James made a friend in you Sirius." Mr. Potter said. "We know your parents pretty well as well as the Lupins. However, the Pettigrews are a family we have never heard of."

"Hey, Dad? Would it be possible for Sirius to come over during the week? It would make the week a lot better!" James said enthusiastically.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter both laughed. "Of course, that would be fine. As long as Sirius' parents don't mind, it's fine with us." Both boys jumped up with glee and sprinted to find Sirius' parents who agreed as well.

Peter sighed in disappointment. His father was still out and about in the world. Peter wished his father would just come home! He loved his mother, but she could never replace his father. He hoped he could write to his friends a lot over break since not too much would be happening at his house. Peter missed his pet rat who had died a year ago. Nina had been his best friend at home up until she had come down with cancer and then he had lost her. Peter had been so heartbroken over her that he considered not going to Hogwarts, but he was glad he had changed his mind.

Peter got out some ink and a quill and started a letter to Remus.

_Dear Remus,_

_How does it feel to be back at home? I really wish we could be back at Hogwarts since my dad still hasn't come back from his travels. I can't wait to see you, Sirius, and James! You guys accepted me during a very hard time in my life and I am extremely grateful for that! I hope you are having a great break! If you hear from James or Sirius before I do, let me know how they are doing._

_Your friend,_

_Peter._

Peter tied up the letter and gave it to his owl who flew away in search of Remus' house. Peter smiled as he watched the owl become smaller. Maybe this break wouldn't be all that bad after all.

Remus was in a argument with his mother on the topic of her showing up at the train station. "Mom, you aren't supposed to come and pick me up! What if one of my friends had seen you there?"

Mrs. Lupin looked at him in confusion. "Why is that a bad thing Remus? I want to meet your friends."

"I know you do Mom and I wish they could meet you, but you are supposed to be very sick."

Mr. Lupin looked at his son. "Why is your mother supposed to be sick? She is a great Healer so she wouldn't be a likely candidate for an illness."

"I have to come up with some excuse to tell my friends about where I go every full moon. I can't tell them I'm a werewolf! They might disown me then and these are the greatest friends anyone could ask for." Remus said.

"Honey, I can't just agree to not see my own son. Besides I bet the boys will realize that your father and I are healers so then they will know you lied to them. Isn't it better to tell them the truth rather than lying?" Mrs. Lupin asked her son.

"Well normally it is Mom! I can't say I'm a werewolf though. Many parents might become afraid that I will infect their children and turn them into werewolves. I just want to try and keep this quiet for now." Remus said with a pleading look in his eye.

Both his parents sighed and then left his room in order to discuss the idea of Mrs. Lupin being sick. As soon as they left Remus realized he had a letter. He picked it up and saw that it was from Peter. He quickly tore it open and read it and then grinned. He quickly rewrote a letter to Peter saying that all was going well at his house and that he would write to James and see if they could plan something for letter in the week.

_Dear James,_

_I can only hope that you and Sirius are having the best time today! I heard that Sirius was over at your house today from him. I wanted to send a letter in order to ask if we could set something up for later in the week? Peter sent me a letter and he sounds as if he could use some excitement too! He also asked if you guys were doing well so you should send him a letter! Well hope all is well._

_Your friend,_

_Remus._

Remus sent the owl to James' house and then picked up a book to read while he waited for a reply.

James and Sirius were having a blast. Sirius had arrived about 2 hours ago so James had proceeded to show him around the entire house with Sirius goggling at almost everything.

"Wow, is this real?" Sirius asked as he broke a glass rose. "Whoops! I guess it is..." James laughed at his friend, but stopped giving him things to hold.

Sirius was simply astounded at the house of the Potter's. He had always lived in a shabby and blackened house which he hoped he would never have to show his friends, but he could live in a house like James'. Sirius looked around at James' bedroom and smiled. His friend had even set up a spare bed for him. He looked up at the window and saw an owl flying towards the house.

"James, look out the window. Isn't that Remus' owl?" Sirius asked.

James crossed to the window and opened it and the owl flew in and dropped the letter. James gave it a few seeds and the owl hooted and then sat on the sill to wait for a reply. James slit the letter open and he started reading while Sirius looked over his shoulder.

"What do you think Sirius? You think we should do something later this week?" James asked.

Sirius laughed. "You know we have to, James! We can't leave Remus and Peter out of a good break. We always stay together, no matter the problem!"

James took out a quill and some ink and started to write a letter back to Remus.

_Dear Remus,_

_Sirius and I are having a great time! Thanks for thinking of us! We will definitely have to do something later this week so please let Peter know since I don't have too much time for another letter. I hope you are Peter are having a great break and that we can see you guys very soon!!!_

_Your friends,_

_James & Sirius._

James folded up the letter while Sirius stamped it. Sirius handed it to Remus' owl who took it and immediately flew off in search of Remus' house. The two boys turned towards the stairs and started down them when James caught raised voices.

"Excuse me? You want me to do WHAT?!?" Mr. Potter asked.

A mysterious voice spoke up, "Now if you two would just listen... We are just asking for a pureblood wizarding world, we just wish for the Mudbloods and Half-bloods to be eliminated. Pure-bloods are the stronger wizards so if you would just..."

"Never use the word Mudblood to describe muggle-borns, I happen to know some very smart muggle-borns." Mrs. Potter said with a dangerous edge in her voice.

"Now, Mrs. Potter please be reasonable..."

"REASONABLE?! You call killing half the wizarding world reasonable?!? I want you to GET OUT of my house NOW!" Mr. Potter yelled.

James and Sirius sprinted back up the stairs and peered around the corner in time to see two men in black coats close the door.

"I've seen people like that before. In fact, there have been some at my house and my parents were very interested in what they had to say." Sirius said with a tone of disgust as the boys walked back down the stairs.

"I'm very sorry that you boys had to hear that." Mr. Potter said as he met up with the boys at the bottom of the stairs. Apparently, Mr. Potter had known that the boys had overheard the shouting conversation.

"Don't worry about it, Dad. I expect that we might be hearing more of that in the future so might as well get used to it." James said and then walked into the kitchen with James. The two boys helped themselves to a few snacks and then headed back to James' room. They were going to have some interesting news to tell the boys when they got together later in the week.

Lily leaned back in her comfortable chair by the fireplace and reread the letter from October.

_Dear Lily,_

_How's your break going? I can hope it's going great! What is life like living with a muggle family? I have always hoped that I could find that out so maybe I can visit you sometime. Well, life is going very well over here at my house! The parents are very anxious to meet you as well so please try to visit sometime soon! Hope you have a Happy Christmas!_

_Your friend,  
October._

Lily smiled after reading the letter again and decided that she would write back to her friend. She picked up a quill and grabbed a bottle of ink.

_Dear October,_

_Well, my break isn't as fun as it would be if I could spend it with you, Christina, or Emma. My sister hates me now because of what Sev and I did with snooping through her stuff to find that letter she wrote to Dumbledore. Mom and Dad wanted me to show them everything that I learned at school, but of course we aren't allowed to so they are a little disappointed even though they don't show it. Anyways, I'm glad you are having a blast, and I agree that you should come and meet my family sometime. Hope your break is the best!_

_With love,  
Lily._

Lily sealed the letter and sent her owl, Flower, off to deliver the letter. Then Lily got out of the armchair and headed up to bed to sleep.

Well all the Hogwarts children were sleeping a war was brewing out in the world being started by Voldemort, a wizard who struck fear into many at the sound of his name.

* * *

Well, I was finally able to update again! Btw, for all of you who are interested, my swim team is headed to Sectionals this Friday and Saturday so all of your good luck wishes would be very nice! Another thing that would be very nice would be to hit that button in the corner that says review! Reviews make my day so much happier so please hit that button! 


End file.
